


九個微小片段

by zoooe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Just nine fragments of Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager.Each paragraph has its own set and all are complete.Archive Warnings: Some paragraphs have character death, genderbend, even have war AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2013茶會禮物。

 

[01] 

  
　　他不會忘記那是個深秋的傍晚，晚霞遮不住少年的羞澀，卻無法襯映少女的淡然；他也不會忘記那天的風特別大，然而風吹亂的不僅有少女的黑髮，還有少年曾經曖昧不清的慕意。

　　「你喜歡的人並不是我，Jean，你自己都沒有發現嗎？」

　　然後少女舉起拳頭抵上少年的胸口，加重語氣，「或者只是你不敢承認呢……」

　　他一直都記得那個黃昏的風強烈到幾乎吹散一切，但少年還是能清楚地聽見少女的嘆息，被風帶向牆外遼闊之地。

 

　　——別欺騙自己了，你喜歡的，一直都是Eren不是嗎。

 

 


	2. 偽預告梗

 

[02]

  
　　「江蓮，快起床！我們快要遲到了！」

　　赤間三笠用力拉開自己兄弟的房門，語調平淡卻帶著不容拒絕的堅持——她總是不需要像家我太太那樣高分貝就能讓她的兄弟不得不乖乖聽話——讓家我江蓮只能在幾秒內快速選擇順從的離開被窩。

　　「有海在樓下等著呢！……當然，醬也來了。」

　　面對三笠不甚自在的情緒和僵硬的語氣，江蓮只是又打了個哈欠同時慢吞吞地脫下睡衣。

　　「……我說三笠，妳以前並沒有看醬不順眼不是嗎？拜託收起那個殺人表情，別忘了他現在可是我的男朋友噢。」  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊家我江蓮（いえが えれん），赤間三笠（あかま みかさ），有海（あるみ），醬（じゃん）


	3. Chapter 3

 

[03] 

  
　　Eren走的時候沒有帶走太多東西。 

　　不到六點就喚醒Jean的鬧鈴就是Eren設定的，走進浴室還能看到成對的牙刷、漱口杯以及刮鬍刀。

　　毛巾倒是被Eren帶走了，Jean記得那傢伙特別喜歡那個貴的要死的毛巾的觸感，也難怪他會拿走它。

　　咖啡杯被遺忘在桌上，Eren專用的造型餐盤還在洗碗機裡，打開冰箱還能看到Eren買的水果味啤酒。

　　Jean料理完早餐後走向客廳，發現Eren留下的不僅是那些物品而已。還有回憶。整個室內都是Eren留下的痕跡。

　　那傢伙真的，什麼都沒帶走，除了那條毛巾。

 

　　該死，Jean想。Eren才離開不到一天，自己已經這麼想念他……

　　那麼接下來沒有對方的三個星期，他該怎麼辦呢……

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

[04] 

  
　　Jean承認他被嚇到了。

　　這個奇怪的中學生在幾分鐘前突然跑到他面前，扯著他的肩膀說些讓人摸不著邊的話，發現自己根本聽不懂後先是生氣地罵了什麼（Jean確信自己聽到了馬臉這個字）然後就哭了。

　　驚嚇的時間其實只有短短一瞬，更多的是錯愕。以一個七歲孩子的表現來說，Jean的表現可圈可點。

　　但這個人就這樣扯著他哭泣，他真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

　　「大哥哥你先別哭好嗎？大家都在看你了喔！」那些人可不是在看我，丟臉的是大哥哥你啊！快讓我回家。

　　「你、嗚……你真是一點、都沒變……被看的才、才不只有我啊，明明是我們……」

　　中學生邊哭邊抱怨，但眼睛裡多了幾分不易察覺的笑意，Jean突然發現這個大哥哥的眼睛是罕見的金色瞳孔，非常漂亮。

　　而且，他曾在夢中見過這雙眼睛。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This paragraph has character genderbend!

 

[05] 

  
　　Eren Kirstein最近總是睡不好，除了害喜的狀況越來越嚴重以外，越來越大的腹部還會壓迫她的脊椎和神經，偶爾會伴隨胎兒的移動產生疼痛和不適，而這些動靜也連帶吵得她的丈夫不能好好休息。

　　她不止一次詢問她的丈夫是不是暫時分房睡會比較好，至少不該讓他在一天辛勞之後還不能休息，甚至影響隔天的精神。

　　然而她的丈夫卻只是輕輕摟著她，吻上她的眼角，然後柔聲告訴她：妳不該剝奪我照顧妳的權利。

　　接著他們會用一個溫馨的親吻互相催促對方入睡。

　　再一次睡著之前，Eren握住環繞在她腹部的那雙手，她知道手的主人必定會守護她有個好眠。

 

 


	6. RPG AU

 

[06] 

  
　　Jean Kirstein離開新手村接到的第一個任務，是前往傳聞中的「自由之翼」據點，交付來自「薔薇藤」的機密文件。

　　到達自由之翼據點後，卻看到眼前一陣混亂，原來是煉金術士Hange的實驗體「獵人」被劫走，而這聽起來沒什麼了不起的意外居然是會危害到整個大陸的重大事件！

　　等待轉職的Jean在賢者Erwin的威脅利誘下，被迫和一個大胃盜賊及一個笨蛋初心勇者組隊前往救援。

　　——Mikasa和Armin已經去追蹤了，你們先去和他們匯合吧。這是賢者Erwin的原話。

 

　　但是賢者大人！你算錯了啊！

　　上級勇者Mikasa一個人就把編號「獵人」的實驗體救回來了，可是她完全把我當魔王在砍啊！我只不過是在過橋的時候牽了實驗體的手而已啊啊——！  
  


 

 


	7. 誠實的Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This paragraph has character genderbend!

 

[07]

  
　　如果這是夢，拜託讓我醒來吧！——Jean的內心正在如此吶喊。

　　然而眼前的人卻絲毫不在乎他的心情，自顧自吵得不可開交。

　　是的，現在在Jean眼前的，是Eren……和Eren，以及Eren。

　　一個是他所熟悉的——好吧，其實是兩個，兩個Eren都是他所熟悉的，但給人的感覺稍微有點不同，其中一個感覺似乎更加急著去送死？而且他們眼睛的顏色也不同，一個是宛如琥珀般耀眼的金色，另一個則有著祖母綠般璀璨的碧綠。

　　至於第三個……Jean可以肯定他從根本上就不認識對方，撇開那雙燦金貓眼不看，那柔和的肩頭、形狀良好的乳房、纖細的腰身、姣好的臀部⋯⋯天殺的這還是Eren嗎？

　　如果是夢拜託讓我醒來吧！長得很像Hange分隊長的湖女神啊！我這麼誠實妳為什麼要這樣對我啊啊—--

 

 


	8. Meine Ehre heißt Treue（我的榮譽是忠誠）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This paragraph is war AU, and it has character death.

 

[08]

  
　　Eren收到信的時候，已經是亞洲戰場開打後的第二個月。

　　他在Levi軍士長所率領的衝峰隊裡效力，他的戀人卻和他青梅竹馬的女孩（那女孩甚至曾經是他的戀人的初戀）一起被調往波蘭。

　　Eren知道這其實是Levi軍士長向身為指揮官的Erwin Smith中將建議的，為了不讓他們一起被標上粉色三角，他很感謝他的長官，但分別畢竟還是太令人難受。

　　信件是來自波蘭，信封封緘處卻是黨衛軍的標誌，他不記得自己認識任何黨衛軍的人，他甚至不知道黨衛軍為什麼要寄信給他。

　　但Eren知道思考沒有意義，於是很快拆開信件。

　　裡面只有一塊暗紅色的碎布——他知道自己不可能會認錯那曾經是他的，後來屬於另一個女孩的東西——和一張寫有自己名字以及對不起的信紙，那是他戀人的字跡。

　　太奇怪了，Eren想，這是一個信息？還是一個惡作劇？

 

　　直到軍隊投降，他們全都進了同盟國的審判席上，他知道他的青梅竹馬因為其亞裔身份過於敏感，他再也見不到她了。而他的戀人則是在那次事件以後成為同盟國的間諜，因為做了「正確的選擇」而捨棄了他。

 

 


	9. A Thanksgiving Party

 

[09]

  
　　Ymir對Annie使了個眼色。後者雖然面無表情，但確實接收到來自同伴的訊息，於是轉向另一邊，朝Armin點了點頭。男孩用兩次咬唇來證明自己已經得到訊息，接著舉起手，向遠方的Marco發出信號。

　　一切準備就緒，Christa和Thomas負責拖住教官，Mina和Sasha負責確保其他長官已受到排除，就等Marco的第二次訊號了。

　　忽然，從Connie的方向傳來一級警戒！

　　是Mikasa！

　　Armin暗叫不好，急忙離開自己的準備位置想去解決突發狀況，卻沒想到Mikasa看到自己後竟露出嫌惡的眼神。

　　「Mi、Mikasa？」

　　「Armin，放棄吧，Eren跟Jean正打得火熱，火雞還是我們自己吃掉吧。」

 

 


End file.
